Melting Love
Summary Melting Love, originally known as D-03-109, is an ALEPH class Abnormality. It appears like a humanoid female made out pink slime. Due to its unstable mental state, it tends to get attached to researchers quickly. However, this "love" often ends in the target of affection being turned into slime, alongside anyone who interacted with them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 8-B | At least High 8-C Name: D-03-109, Melting Love Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: ALEPH Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Absorption (Can absorb physical attacks, healing itself in the process), Acid Manipulation, Transmutation (Can transform beings it touches into slime followers), possibly Statistics Reduction and Forcefield Creation (Its E.G.O. equipment can slow down enemies and create shields against physical attacks), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm other non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities. Resists PALE attacks, which correspond to death attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Far superior to Abnormalities like Meat Lantern) | City Block level (Comparable to other WAW Abnormalities and superior to Meat Lantern | At least Large Building level (Superior to Complete Food) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to Meat Lantern) | High Hypersonic+ | High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | City Block Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: At least City Block level | City Block level | At least Large Building level Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None, although can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Vulnerable to BLACK damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. *'Slime:' The slime her body is made of can "infect" and spread to other people. She can make a single individual a "primary" victim. This primary victim can create "secondary" victims by their sheer presence next to others. Whenever Melting Love decides to, she can transform both the primary and secondary victim into slime slaves. Key: Melting Love | Primary Victim | Secondary Victim Gallery MeltingLoveCloseUp.PNG.png MeltingLoveGiantSlime.PNG.png MeltingLoveTinySlime.PNG.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8